


Aid for the Poppies

by Hittie



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:24:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hittie/pseuds/Hittie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s 1930 and the Poppies Cooperation is looking for financial support, because the financial crisis left them fighting for survival. To avoid being engulfed by the E(nglish) Health Cooperation, Mary and her mother voyage to France, and negotiate with a newly rich family, who is willing to support them financially. However, why aren’t they ready to give them as much as the company is worth? Why is their boy negotiating, and really, what are his true intentions? Will he choose money or love?<br/>A Reign High School AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aid for the Poppies

**Author's Note:**

> Rebeka, I thank you very much for your amazing ideas! I hope I will be able to process them all, and actually finish this work.

‘Francis! Please, would you come in for a moment? We have some important news to tell you’ − Henry called from the heavy wooden doors of his study. Her wife was already in there, wearing a red gown, way too elegant for their home. She was certainly going out after this meeting, although Henry didn’t know where, but he never really cared either. He straightened out his suit, even though it was still without any crease, just like it was when he’d put it on in the morning. He was really sentimental about his clothes, it was his way of showing their power. He still hadn’t given up on his old job, he thought it is a good way to escape from the house. He never regretted marrying his wife, but that didn’t make him want to stay in the same room as her for longer than necessary any more.

His son’s footsteps finally appeared in the distance. Francis was still dressed in the school’s uniform, he seemed to have just arrived from playing polo − at least that’s what the towel in his hand was suggesting. Henry looked at his son with wonder. He was lucky by inheriting his genes, at least he liked to think so. He was handsome, with his golden curls, and his graceful keep. He never lived to see their poor years, he was born into luxury and financial stability. But Henry was glad he did. This made easier for him to take up and continue what he and his wife had started so many years ago. Francis was a good son, he did what he was told to do, and recognized very early on that the most stable, and thus the most important thing in life is the family business. It could never fail. Not like emotions, friendships and any human relationships as a whole. He knew what kind of son he needed, and Francis turned out to be just the right person. The lessons were efficient, he’d learned how to make decisions without thinking of only his best interests, and second-guess everyone, even his own family. It wasn’t a happy way to live, but it was more than effective. And Henry was proud, though he never showed it. He couldn’t.

‘Francis! Finally. Come in, come in’ invited him in his mother, and opened her arms for a hug, the one informal move she could never give up.

‘We have a very important request, or rather task for you’ Henry interrupted the emotional moment of the mother and son, even though he was well aware of the fact that it was only Diane’s face that showed any emotions, Francis remained completely neutral.

‘It seems that we are on the edge of gaining our biggest deal in the very near future’ Francis nodded, but didn’t interrupt ‘But… there are some confusions that need to be solved.’

‘First of all’ Diane took the parole ‘Your father is incapable of speaking with women that aren’t in her bed or at least naked, so he needs your help.’

‘Diane, please. The head of the Poppies Company is arriving tomorrow with her daughter, to negotiate with us. However, since she is really ill, all responsibility is of her daughter’s now, and... well, we need to make the best impression on her, to gain not only her, but her mother’s favour. But, as your mother very well pointed it out, I have some trouble speaking with young ladies.’

Henry walked behind his heavy, dark wooden table, which was, as usual, filled with very neatly organized paperwork. The floor was covered with a layer of rich Persian carpet, which made one sink into the softness. The study radiated of richness and power, it was obvious that important decisions were made in that room. Along with the dark carpet, there was a heavy, dark red velvet curtain blocking most of the sunlight from entering the room. The transmitting light gave a very bloodlike atmosphere to the room, it evenly felt of authority but also a fearful promise.

‘I, well, we have arranged, that this young girl attends to your school, so that you have more time and occasions to win her. I don’t care what tactics you use, Francis, as long as you can make her sign our offer. This would be a huge gain for our family, and of course, you would also prove that you are capable of managing the family business yourself.’

‘Arrange it, that she accepts our financial offer. We are not willing to give more, not even with one franc’ his mother followed up ‘I wanted to make sure, that you two have a starting point, so I’ve organized an evening for tomorrow. Most people that are important in Paris will be all here, but don’t forget, that this is no time for fun, this is only about serious business.’

‘Yes.’

‘This is not about lessons anymore, Francis. This is real, very real.’

‘Yes, Father.’

‘Very well. I believe you have some time now to overrun the conditions of our little offer. Also, your mother was so kind to collect most of the available and even secret information about this company.’ 

 

* * *

 

The hall was getting more and more crowded with people minute by minute. Diane didn’t lie when she said that the most important people of Paris would be there. The hall was decorated with white buckets of flowers, and from the ceiling as well as from the staircase white silk was clinging down elegantly, but still very naturally. Anyone could’ve just said that it was the work of nature itself, but in reality it was the result of the several hours effort of the crew. Impressive enough. Champagne was served, waiters in tailored suits were walking around constantly, not leaving one single guest to be thirsty. The weakly illuminated hall was shining from the sequin on women’s dress. The ball was more like a fashion show, dresses were made just for this occasion, and not only pastel green and brown, but lively pink and yellow ones as well. They were made of cashmere, and they neatly hung on women’ body, all of them knee-length, as the fashion required. Most had a hat when arriving, they were just as much part of the daily requirements, that a good shoe or handbag. They all clung tightly to their partners, not giving them a chance to start to look around elsewhere.

Francis stood quietly in the corner. His head was overwhelmed with all details he’d digested in a day about the Poppies. He saw clearly why his parents chose to invest into it. It didn’t only seem to be a very popular medicine distributor in Scotland, but the prey of the E Health Cooperation. But then the EHC would’ve engulfed them, but with their financial support, they couldn’t only gain profit but kick their longtime rival, the English.

His father said that he has a better chance to interact with the successor of the company. Even though, he was quite annoyed by the fact that his parents still didn’t trust him and his counsel, and he was told to babysit − again. He knew it was part of the staircase he had to climb to finally become accepted and recognized. The heir of the family business.

‘Francis!’ he heard his mother calling his name really smoothly. Had they arrived? After all, that’s why he’s here, isn’t it?

He saw a group of young ladies entering the room. They were wearing huge smiles and new robes, and the four of them entered so gracefully, that he was sure they were attending balls all of their lives.

‘How nice to see you ladies! I hope you will amuse well tonight’ his mother smiled at them.

His mother never really smiled. They were most certainly important. But before he could’ve decided what was really going on, another young girl entered on the huge doors. All he saw was that she wore a light green dress, with corresponding gloves and hat. Her black hair was very naturally framing her face, and her expression showed not happiness but concern.

Diane turned to her, and took her hand into hers.

‘Mary, we are so glad to finally welcome you!’

The girl slightly bowed, to show her understanding of her concern, then spoke in fluent French.

‘I am greatly honored by your invitation, Lady Diane. I have to, however, ask your excuse, my mother wished more than anything to come, but her health didn’t let her leave the house’ her voice was even and very measured.

‘We completely understand. I wish her well, and the fastest regeneration.’

‘I will make sure that she gets the message. Thank you very much’ she bowed again.

‘Mary, I would like you to meet my son, Francis. I am very sorry, but I have stay here and welcome the other guests as well, but I am sure he will be happy to show you around.’

Mary turned, and found herself facing a golden haired boy, or rather man, in a black suit with a black shirt beneath. It was really his eyes and hair, his face overall that attracted attention. She found him already looking at her.

Francis held out his hand, and Mary took it, bowing a little.

‘Francis’ he said slowly, measuredly.

‘Mary’ she whispered, smiling, but only a little.


End file.
